Anna and Yoh the love
by diablo-hell
Summary: Anna and Yoh are gettingg togather as bf and gf but then....Hao happens....
1. The lost

The Love

One night Anna and Yoh were in the room when Yoh said

" Anna do you really love me"

"of course i do Yoh why wouldn't I?" Anna replied

" I just need to be sure..."

The Yoh gives Anna an quick peck on the cheek then they both go to bed

The next morning Mortie came over to find that Anna and Yoh were making out Mortie ran out of the house and up to monument hill screaming "ewwwwww"

Anna and Yoh didn't notice that mortie had been in the house

" Oh Yoh i love you so much

" I do too Anna" Yoh replies

They get out of the bed at about 8:00am then had breakfest

" So Anna when is the next shaman tournament?"

" in about 500 years Yoh why?" Anna replied

" Well do you really want to be shaman queen?"

"Yoh i told you I dont care if i'm shaman queen as long as we are togather!" Anna yelled at Yoh

well thats great Anna, Yoh then kisses Anna on the lips deeply and Anna kisses him back until...

Hao breaks into the house though the large glass window

" hello Yoh i'm here for my beloved Anna" Hao says as he grabs Anna by the waist and kisses her on the cheek

" Yet me go you bastard!" Anna yells as Hao runs off with her

"yoooooooh!" Anna screams

" Annnnnna!" Yoh screams as Yoh sees him leave he say Amidumaru spirt form unity and chases after Hao

Well tell me what you think I know its a litle gay the first part but it's just off the top of my head hehe enjoy and i hope to have the next chapters soon!


	2. The team up

That night Hao straped Anna to a wall

" Ah Anna you do look so pretty to night"

" YET ME GO HAO!" Anna screamed

" hmmm so beautiful seeing as you have no clothes on"

" WHAT! DAMN I FORGOT I HAVE NO CLOTHES ON HAO GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES!" Anna screams

Hao gives Anna some clothes while Anna puts them own Hao says

" Ah even to see your bare skin only that long ah so pretty"

" SHUT UP HAO YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I WAS NAKED!"

Yoh was going though a forest when he encountered Len

" What is going on Yoh?"

" Hao has token Anna somewhere and i must find her" Yoh said

" Yoh we must keep going who knows what Hao could have done to Anna by know"

" Your right Amidumaru lets go" Yoh said

" Wait Yoh I will come with you" len said

" fine letsm go" Yoh said

they run off and find a large mountain and hear Anna and Hao's voices

" okay there in that cave" Yoh said

" Okay lets go Yoh" Amidmaru and Len said

" Hmm Anna please take my hand marry me"

" HELL NO HAO!" Anna said

" now now Anna quite the temper you have there" Hao says as he grabs Anna's ass

" HAO HOW DARE YOU!"

" What can i say I love you Anna" Hao said

Well what do you guys think this one had more effort in it so plz R&R


	3. Battle between brothers

Yoh, Len, and amidumaru climb up the mountain to where Hao has Anna straped to a wall Yoh and the gang run over to Anna but just as Yoh tries to get Anna down Hao attacks him and knocks him down Yoh tries to strike Hao back but Hao is just to fast for him so Yoh yells out

" Amidumaru spirt form unity!"

As Yoh says this Amidumaru and himself merge togather andattack hao agian but yet still fail so then Yoh attacks Hao until they fall out of and off the moutain to the ground Hao then yells

" Spirt of fire sprit form unity!"

Yoh and Hao fight hard and long but they are evenly matched

" I guess you have been training have you Yoh hahaha"

" Yes i have Hao!" Yoh yells at Hao

They continue fight until Len jumps down off the mountain yelling

" Bason spirt form unity!"

All three of them fight until Yoh gets really pissed he then uses his ultimate attack on Hao but yet again Hao easily doges his attack

" Yoh is this all you can do? if so then you will lose!" hao yells

" No I will not!' Yoh yells like crazy

Yoh goes fringing crazy and makes a hudge ball of light and it strikes Hao with full force and leaves Len, Yoh, and Hao fainted

Yoh and len wake up later and climb back up the mountain to see if Anna and Hao were still there hao was not there but Anna was there they picked Anna up even though she was naked and toke her back to Yoh and Anna's house and put her in bed

They wait for at least 5 hours until Anna wakes up

" Yoh is..is that you?"

" Yes Anna it's me" Yoh says as he kisses her

" Wha..what happend Yoh?"

" Hao toke you but Len and i got you back" Yoh replies

They then take Anna still naked to a hot spring where they meet Rio they then put Anna and Yoh in the hotspring not caring that Rio saw her naked

" Hey Rio I bet you wonder why where here and why Anna's naked right?"

" Yes why are you here?" Rio replied

Len told Rio all about how Hao had taken Anna from yoh and hidden her in a mountain but they got here back

" no way! that's it Hao has gone to far this time!" Rio yells

" I know and thats why Yoh. Anna, Me, and well... You are going to take on Hao" said Len

just then Yoh and Anna got out of the hot springs and walked over to Rio and Len

" well first things first get Anna some clothes" Yoh said

after Yoh said that then they start to walk toward town

So what do you think more action less dialogue I hope you like this capter please R&R


End file.
